North Sea
by GusCGC
Summary: The similarities between Robbie and Sportacus are more than casual. And how come the villain knows so much about the heroes? Have the blue elf and his nemesis meet before? REVIEWS!
1. Edda

Author's note: This is one of my most crazy ideas, I must say. It has nothing to do with Missing Star or Vanishing Moon. Even so, I hope you like it. I was inspired by Mother Earth by Within Temptation and pictures of God Thor from Valkyrie Profile. And no, no Thor of Marvel, am sorry.

Hope you like it.

* * *

**1. Edda**

Is quite a cold day in Lazy Town. Too cold even for Robbie. Living underground in an iron house does not mean you cannot be as freeze as hell. Better have a look and see what those kids are doing. Hm. Snowball war. How stupid. All the time laughing and running around, especially when Sportaplof is around.

Robbie wonders. That blue guy is always talking about that island in the north. The local villain does not know why but something keeps tickling in his head about that place. But why? He has never been there? Has he?

Why would he care about some stupid earth patch in the vast ice sea?

Still, he just can't kick out the thought from his mind. Another look. The elf has joined the game. Disgusting.

Even so, the villain has caught a glimpse of those blue eyes. As if they have met before everything in town. After all, Robbie's eyes are grey blue. They are too similar in some facts and in others totally opposite. Coincidence? He has to find it out.

"_Birds and butterflies_

_Rivers and mountains she creates_

_But you'll never know_

_The next move she'll make_

_You can try_

_But it is useless to ask why_

_Cannot control her_

_She goes her own way_

_She rules until the end of time_

_She gives and she takes_

_She rules until the end of time_

_She goes her way_

_With every breath_

_And all the choices that we make_

_We are only passing through on her way_

_I find my strength_

_Believing that their souls live on_

_Until the end of time_

_I'll carry them with me_

_she rules until the end of time_

_she gives and she takes_

_she rules until the end of time_

_she goes her way_

_Once you will know my dear_

_You don't have to fear_

_A new beginning_

_Always starts at the end_

_Once you will know my dear_

_You don't have to fear..._

_Until the end of time x3_

_She goes her way_

_she rules until the end of time_

_she gives and she takes_

_she rules until the end of time_

_until the end of time_

_until the end of time_

she_ goes her way."_

Where has Robbie seen those blue eyes?

* * *

Hope you like it!

Reviews and ideas are more than welcome.

Next stop: Frozen


	2. Frozen

Author's note: Am not having a good days but I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I try to not let you down. So, let's see. First, I warn you that is not going to explain the relation between Robbie and Sportacus just like that, I rather leave it to you mostly. But that doesn't mean this ends here. Follow me into this strange world.

Song belongs to Within Temptation

* * *

**2. Frozen**

A blizzard. The most terrific there ever was and stains of scarlet blood running down the white snow and around the body of the giant lying cold while the child near him was shivering with his eyes flooded with tears.

All the world as it was, is now a blurry space.

The child lifts his eyes and then, two blue eyes meet his. Blue as the ocean, as the sunny sky. And then, all is gone.

Robbie wakes up panting. Now that is a real nightmare. From that did come from anyway? He doesn't know if that sometime happened or not. And those blue eyes. No doubt there were Sportaflop´s or similar at least. But still has no sense. He meet the blue guy on that same day the pink tornado arrived, right? RIGHT. This can't go on. C'mon, Robbie! You cannot be hitting around the bush because of some weird blue freak and a nonsense nightmare.

But deep down inside, all was real. From the blood to the strange blue eyed man. Could it be Sportacus? Or another like him? Impossible. In the dream, all was like set in the Middle Ages. So, let's just forget about it.

Besides, is three in the morning. Good night!

_"I can't feel my senses_  
_I just feel the cold_  
_All colours seem to fade away_  
_I can't reach my soul_

_I would stop running_  
_If I knew there was a chance_  
_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all_  
_But I'm forced to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen_  
_But what can I do?_  
_Can't tell the reasons_  
_I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth _  
_I sacrifice for you_  
_You say that I am frozen_  
_But what can I do?_

_I can feel your sorrow_  
_(I sacrifice)_  
_You won't forgive me_  
_(...)_  
_But I know you'll be alright_  
_(...)_  
_It tears me apart that you will never know_  
_But I have to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen_  
_But what can I do?_  
_Can't tell the reasons_  
_I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth _  
_I sacrifice for you_  
_You say that I am frozen_  
_But what can I do?_

_Everything will slip away_  
_Shattered pieces will remain_  
_When memories fade into emptiness_  
_Only time will tell its tale_  
_If it all has been in vain_

_I can't feel my senses_  
_I just feel the cold_

_Frozen_  
_But what can I do?_  
_Frozen_

_Tell me I'm frozen_  
_But what can I do?_  
_Can't tell the reasons_  
_I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth _  
_I sacrifice for you_  
_You say that I am frozen_

_Frozen"_

Sportacus wakes up in sweat.

A terrible nightmare has waken him up. He was a child and was playing with another boy watched by his father. Suddenly, his older felt like dead and then, he wakes up.

What was that all about and why everything looked as if it had happened a thousand years ago? He doesn't get it but for now, he needs to rest to be on shape for tomorrow.

Good night.

* * *

For now I want to keep you in tenterhooks.

Hehehe.

Hope you like it. More action to come.

Next Stop: Bifröst.


	3. Bïfrost

Author's note: Finally I'm back with North Sea. I have been wondering a lot about this story and I think I can give you a good tale. Let see what happens. To give you a very exclusive clue that will soon have sense in this story: Loki was Thor´s half brother.

Songs belongs to Gabriel Yacoub and Red Eagle.

* * *

**3. ****Bifröst.**

Is still dark in town but neither Robbie nor the hero can sleep. These strange dreams have taken their minds into something forgotten, out of their bounds and somehow forbidden.

Have they gone crazy?

Dawn will break soon and for once, there is strange feeling of emptiness in town.

"_Night is about to arrive but I can hardly sleep.  
My desires are gone before you arrive,  
spending day after day forgetting those nights.  
When I call you out loud but you don't hear_

_And then I remember the simple things we said,  
the things we promised never to forget!  
_

_Trying to walk the languor away to its end  
then closing your eyes to elsewhere._

_And then I remember the simple things we said,  
the things we promised never to forget!_

Seasons flowing between Paris and the Ocean  
while boredom goes in symphony.

_Then I think about the simple things we say  
The things we promess never to forget  
The simple things we say never to forget  
_

_And then I remember the simple things we said,  
the things we promised never to forget!"  
_

Day breaks and all the kids run towards the sports field. Today is a great day since the Sportacular Day of this year has finally arrived. They are all expecting a new trick but the above average hero can only look for now from the distance.

"There you are. Everyone's waiting!" Stephanie pulls from his arm.

"Am sorry, I just don't feel well today." Rubs his temples.

"What?" She feels his forehead and is surprised to find it's hot. "You are never ill."

"I know. Is very weird. But I still have to do the performance." Walks towards the rest of the kids with a basket ball. The girl remains quiet; a bad feeling has just crossed her mind.

"_When the clouds hide the sun  
and the way defeats your feet  
if the wind in the face burns your skin  
always remember that I'll wait  
When the heat of battle you hear  
or if you see your friend fall;  
the rain will bring you my love  
And feel in the breeze my voice.  
And at the end of the war if I'll be  
your wife or your widow because I'll wait_"

* * *

Short one for the back in action!

Cheers!

Next stop: Blood Bounds


End file.
